Back to the past
by Beexoxox
Summary: It's the day before Blairs birthday and her daughter Audrey goes to see her father Chuck Bass for ideas. A mysterious box is siting on the oak wood desk and things happen. What happens when she comes face to face with her 17 year old mother and father.
1. The box that started it all

**The box that started it all**

**I do not own gossip girl though I wish I did .**

Audrey Serena Bass-Waldorf walked into her fathers office , Charles Bass ( also known as Chuck Bass ) .

'Audrey what are you doing here?'Chuck asked

'Hey , actually I was wondering if you had any idea on what to get mom for her birthday? I was going to get her like a neckless or earrings but then I realised that I gave her that last year , so...'

'Get her anything you want sweety , she will love it either way'

Audrey grunted ' I know I just want to make it special '

'Sweety it's the thought that count's. ' Chuck replyed with a smile

'Yeah I know '

' I'm sorry baby that I can't help you I have a meeting , but let your self out when your done and Arthur will take you wherever you want , ok sweetheart ? '

Audrey grinded , that cheeky grin just like her mother when she had a plan

'of course daddy, see you at home '

'yep,ok i got to go , love you ' Chuck said kissing his daughters cheek,

'love you to daddy! ' Then Chuck walked out of his office and into his meating.

Audrey loved her fathers office it was classic yet a hint mysteriousness , you could defenatlly see it was a powerful mans office , Monkey was lying down on the brown leather couch looking so cute she had to take a picture , she loved that dog to death . She then turned her attention back to her fathers desk .He had a lot of paper work on his oak wood desk which he imported all the way from Italy . There was something else , something she's never seen before a box . It wasn't like a jewellery box or any thing like that it was just a plain metal box with a blue button on top just as she was about to pick it up the doors opened and in steeped Jack Bass . His suit was perfectly tailored , his hair a little messy and a giant grin apeared on his face when he saw her there. What is it with Bass men and suits she thought .

'Hey , what yo-' she stopped when Jack decided to pick her up and swing her through the air. She squealed in delight , but then he put her down and said ,

' How's my favourite girl in the whole wide world ?! ' She laughed and said

' I'm great , how bout You ? '

' Me ? Do you even have to ask ? I'm the happiest man alive ! ' She laughed again

' of course you are ' Audrey replayed sarcastically

' Audrey, whats that ? ' He pointed to the metal box on her fathers desk. Just then Monkey got up and walked next to Audrey and Jack , Monkey started barking at the mysterious box . Jack then picked up the metal box whilst Audrey picked up Monkey ,

' shhhhh , boy it's ok .'

' What do you think happens if yo-?'

' Jack don't ! ' she reached to touch his arm , but it was to late Jack pressed the button then every thing went dark.

**First story hope you liked it ! Please review ! **

**Dont worry this is a Chuck and Blair love story with a bitt of humor .**

**Also Jack and Chuck are in good terms in this story so it's not like he went to get revenge he just wanted to see his great niece .**

**Next chapter up soon thanks!**

**Xoxo**


	2. Walk around carefully what you may find

**Ok so here is the second chapter**

**I do not own gossip girl even though I wish I did**.

* * *

Audrey and Jack woke up in a strange hotel room with Monkey by their feet.

'Audrey you ok?'

'Yeah I'm fine , you?'

'I think I hit my head on something .' Jack replayed

' We should have you checked out '

' No I'm fine , really .'

'ok,' the young girl with long brown curls said , ' only on question Jack .'

' And that question is ...?'

' Where the hell are we ?' They looked around the strange room , Audrey kneeled down next to Monkey and stroked his brown fur ' it's ok boy we will get out of here , Jack what's wrong ?'

' It's January 9th , 2009 .'

'WHAT!' Audrey screamed, ' how can that be possible ?!' The only thing that Jack could say was,

' The box .'

...

Blair came home completely devastated , today was the worst day of her live , she had been dethroned , everyone hated her including Chuck and now all that she wanted to do was escape . So she asked her mother if she could spend a semester in France , her mother Eleanor agreed but on her way to the airport Serena her best friend stopped her . Tells her to stay and fight and she did , but no one knew what was just around the corner and when the sun rises it will all come to play.

...

When morning came Jack and Audrey decided to take Monkey for a walk since he obviously needed to pee. So they went to Central Park before they knew it they were standing out side constance and st Jude's .

The first thing they saw walking out of the black limousine that was parked by the sidewalk was a seventeen year old Chuck Bass

* * *

**Hope you liked it please review I could really use your help , I need inspiration for another Chuck and Blair story . By the way this bitt of the story is in between episode 13 & 14 season 1 . Any questions or anything I'll happy to help .**

**Thank you,**

**Xoxo**


	3. The invitation

**So** **here is chapter three I was hoping for more reviews but I guess the summaries isn't to good and doesn't attract many people . But anyways thanks for the support you guys .**

**I'm hoping to start an other story so keep your eyes pealed !**

**And have you seen the season 6 preview ! It looks like there is hope for us chair shippers! Thanks for reading and enjoy .**

**N/A : I do not own Gossip Girl though I wish I did** .

* * *

'OMG! ' Audrey partially screamed , ' is that my dad! '

' Well yes it is Audrey ,' Jack replied with a proud smirk but then sighed ' and that stupid scarf .' Then all of a sodden she heard her grandfathers voice coming out of the car and into the street .

' And just remember Charles , you screw this up and it's your last chance ,' then Bart turned around and spotted Jack , ' Jack what are you doing here ? I thought you where in Australia .'

' I was but I just came to see you , it's been a long time brother ,' Jack relayed

' Apparently not long enough , ' Bart mumbled under his breath just low enough for no one to hear him , ' and who is this lovely young lady ?'

' Oh! Sorry where are my manners Bart this is Audrey my ... Daughter ! ' said Jack with a smirk on his face and looked at Audrey who played the part perfectly a talent she gained from her mother .

'Hi ' she said shyly

' Hello , sorry I'm a little shocked I didn't know Jack had a kid .'

' Not a lot of people did , trust me ' she replayed trying not to lash out at her uncle for calling her his daughter but she understud the situation .

' Well it's lovely seeing you both and meeting you kid , I have to get to work but maybe we could catch up over diner you and my son Charles could meet also my fiancé Lilly she has two kids on the side Serena and Eric . Where are you staying ?' Bart said out of curiosity .

' We actually don't know it was a kind of in the moment trip .'

' Well if you'll like I could fix you up in one of the suites at the palace and now to think of it come over tonight . I'm sure Serena would be pleased to meet ... '

' Audrey , '

' Yes , Audrey sorry I forgot , by the way how old are you ? If I may ask Audrey ?'

' 16 ' Audrey replayed trying to sound polite.

' Only a year younger than Charles and Serena but Eric is 15 , that's weird I'm sure if Jack had a kid at that time I would have known ' Bart said with a frown .

' Secret lover she only told me when the little girl was 2 ' Jack said looking at his niece and patting her head like a dog , she looked at him like he was crazy or had three heads , ' fought hard for this one !'

' Oh, we'll I'll see you two tonight '

' Yes good bye , Bart '

' Good bye Audrey ' he turned to Jack and nodded ' Jack .' Jack nodded back and then Bart got in his car.

' We forgot to ask him something ' Audrey finally said .

' And what was that ' Audrey then looked by her side , Jack followed her movement and there sat Monkey waging his tail . ' Oh the dog ... Well I'm sure he can stay with us . ' He smiled at his niece ' common let go and buy some clothes for tonight , good thing I have cash in my wallet ! '

* * *

As soon as the text came through he went to find Serena , he found her siting with Eric and lonely boy _great_ he thought .

' What do you want Chuck ? ' Serena asked her soon-to-be step-brother .

' Retrieve your claws sis I'm only here to inform you that my long lost cousin will be joining us for diner ,' Chuck said smirking at the blond beauty that was Serena but he preferred brunets one in particular, he snapped out of it when he heard his step-sisters voice .

' You have a cousin ? More importantly , an other family member ? ' She knew Chuck since she was little but she always guessed it was just him and Bart .

' Yes I do for your information his name is Jack , uncle Jack and the cousin well that's new information to me and apparently to Bart as well .'

' Can Dan come with to diner ?' She asked pouting a little to Chuck .

' I don't know , but sure bring him along ... ' Chuck replayed ,

' Ok , what about Blair , she's all alone plus I promised her she could spend the night .'

' Sure but just keep her away from me alright .' Chuck said looking at the ground , he missed Blair not that he would admit it and he regretted saying all those mean things to her .

' Ok , I'll call her now . Bye Chuck ! '

' Yeah see-ya ' he said in a low tone .Serena called Blair ,

' Hey B , you free tonight ?'

_Hello Upper East Siders Gossip Girl here _

_Spotted:_

_C,S,E and lonely boy in the courtyard talking about C's new found cousin and a dinner , anybody else fell a little bitt bored , also S talking about the possibility that the newly dethroned Queen B joining them , why looking so sad C . Also spotted Nathaniel Archibold getting high at central park cheer up N everything's gonna be all right , right? And last but not least Ex-Queen B at Ladureé buying some macaroons . Careful kids I smell a scandle on the hurising ._

_You Know You Love Me _

_xoxo Gossip Girl_

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading I hope you enjoyed it and again this toke place between eps 13 & 14 season 1 .**

**Please review , fav and follow !**

**Till next time .**

**Mxoxo**


	4. Dinner Part 1

**Here is the new chapter , thanks for reading and sticking with me . I just went back to school and I have lots of exams which I have to prepare for so there might be no updates for a while . Hope you enjoy !**

**N/A I do not own gossip girl though I wish I did .**

**Xoxo**

* * *

**Good morning upper east siders Gossip Girl here**

**Who wants to help me find out how this mystery Bass looks like , we've seen C's uncle , good looks run in the family though i still prefer C , apparently his name is Jack and his daughter Audrey , but the young lady decided to hide away from me , so I need your eyes pealed kitties . I wanna see how the one and only lady Bass looks like , don't you ? S,C,E,B and lonely boy are gonna get front row sits , apparently their all dining together don't you think it will be a little awkward . Have fun boys and girls but remember ,**

**You know you love me**

**xoxo Gossip Girl **

Blair arrived at the Vander Bass penthouse , only to be greeted by the one and only Bart Bass .

'Hello Blair , lovely to see you , Serena is in her room .' Bart said in a formal tone,

'Thank you ' Blair replied with a polite smile .She walked down the hall way to Serena's room , and there she was standing in front of her mirror , Serena, and Dan siting on the bed.

' Hey B , I didn't hear you arrive , ' Serena say with a smile on her face , ' you don't mind being here do you ? I know it's awkward but w- '

' Dont worry Serena it's fine ' Blair replied with a sad smile on her face , she turned around to the boy siting on the bed ' Humpfrey ' she said with a nod .

' Blair ' he said ' Wow , isn't this crazy Chuck has a cousin and an uncle , who knew?'

'Not me '

' Nope ' said Blair and Serena at the same time,

' Me nether ' said a voice from the door they all turned around and saw Eric there with a smile on his face , a proper smile.' By the way they've arrived , with a surprice that I'm sure will give Bart a heart attack ' then he walked out.

**1 hour earlier**

'Jack how are we supposed to convince them that I'm your daughter , WE are NOTHING alike ! ' she said to her uncle ' plus I miss daddy and mom and belive it or not , my brother ! Something is really wrong if I miss my brother ! ' she exclaimed and threw her hands up in the air after she finished zipping up her dress , ' and remind me why I have to wear a dress?!'

' Because Audrey , we have look proper , just like all of them are going to and you have to pretend to be my daughter unless you wanna walk in there and say " sorry I'm not really Jacks daughter , I'm Chucks and Blairs daughter from the future , surprise! " yeah I don't think so .' he sighed ' what are we gonna do with this dog! We can't take him there '

' I dint care if we can or can't , we are taking him , because I'm not leaving him alone in a strange hotel suite .' Audrey said , coming out of the bathroom looking perfect.

' Wow you look amazing ' Jack said to his niece

' Thanks , you don't look so bad your self . Ugh , ok lets go !'

**Present**

Audrey , Jack and Monkey walked out of the elevator at the same time that Blair , Eric , Serena and Dan left Serena's room , Serena ran up to them and said

' Hey I'm Serena , you must be Jack and Audrey right ? '

' Yes , hello I'm Jack and this is my daughter Audrey , ' he said pointing at Audrey ' Oh , and this is our dog Monkey , she didn't want to leave him alone . '

' I hope that's ok ' said Audrey very politely

' Don't worry I'm sure it fine , oh ! By the way this is Eric , Dan my boyfriend and Blair my bestfriend ' she said with a smile .

' Blair , Blair Waldorf ? ' Audrey said with curiosity and looking at Jack .

' The one and only ' said Blair ,

' Wow , it's a pleasure to meet you I'm a BIG fan of your mothers designs ' audrey said as she stared at her mother ' You are very pretty '

' Thank you , so are you ' Blair said , flattered . Bart and Lilly started coming down the stairs with Chuck following close behind .

' Jack , Audrey glad you could make it , this is my beautiful fiancée Lilly and this is my son Charles .'

' Nice to meet both of you ' said Audrey ' Oh , and this is our dog Monkey '

' Oh look at that Lilly a dog , named Monkey . ' Bart said with a worried face , Monkey ran straight to Chuck and started jumping up and down whilst barking happily at his owner .

' Well look at that Charles it looks like he likes you , ' said Lilly

' Almost as if he knew him ' said Audrey smiling at her real father ' Monkey down ! ' she said in a harsh tone that made Monkey to stop barking and jumping , moving back beside her ' good boy , who is a good boy ' she said as she patted her dogs head with a huge smile on her face.

' Ok ,' said Bart ' why don't we sit down and eat ?'

* * *

**Thank you , I will not be up loading for a while hope you enjoyed and please review.**

**Mxoxo**


End file.
